


The Purge | Bnha AU

by xPOSSUMx



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, Anime, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Other, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, deku saves eri, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPOSSUMx/pseuds/xPOSSUMx
Summary: And just like that... The siren began to ring from the tops of the mountains to the roads down below. The announcement was clear. The yearly purge has begun... There is no way you can go unarmed. It's either kill or get killed. The only way to survive until tomorrow... is to keep your guard up in any possible situation.-This is a bnha/mha AU based on The Purge, but there are no quirks, no heroes, and no villains.!!WARNINGS!! This is based on The Purge, a day once a year where all crime is legal!! that means this story includes many mentions of g0r3, d3@th, murd3r, w3@p0ns, and other crimes!! if any of these things trigger you, this is your warning.
Kudos: 6





	The Purge | Bnha AU

This is not a test.  
This is your Emergency Broadcast System.  
Announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the Musutafu Government. Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime  
(including murder) will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and Emergency Medical Services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. When the purge concludes.  
Blessed be our new founding fathers and Japan... A nation reborn.  
May God be with you all.

And just like that… The siren began to ring from the tops of the mountains to the roads down below. The announcement was clear. The yearly purge has begun... There is no way you can go unarmed. It’s either kill or get killed. The only way to survive until tomorrow… Is to keep your guard up in any possible situation. 

I wonder how it would go down this time, with no police, with no rules, just… Chaos once again. Friends turning on friends, and family members turning on family members. Nobody is safe during the purge. Many of the poor won’t survive, nor will the weak. Tonight allows people a release for all the hatred and violence that they keep up inside them. Most people have their targets, and many will do anything to fulfill their desires.

My mother looked at me. I saw the fear in her eyes. She doesn’t want to go through with this again, I can tell. But we have no choice. We must fight for our lives. I never intend to kill, but I may have to for the safety of my friends and family. I just wish we could be safe in our home, but I’m sure somebody will be coming to attack. We can arm our house, but what are the chances it actually works...

“Momma, you know we aren’t safe in here… They might come looking for me again,” I mumbled, sweat forming on my forehead. I was nervous, so nervous. If I lost my mother or failed to protect her, I’d never be able to live with myself… I just want her to be safe. 

“I know, Izuku… but I’m not capable of protecting the both of us anymore,” she said. Last year she lost her arm trying to protect me from the blue-haired man and his league. We don’t know why he is after me, but there is something he wants that he isn’t getting. That was middle school, though. I’m in high school now, and I have friends I can trust. I will stay alive, and ill protect my mother. Nothing will stand in my way! 

“Don’t worry, momma, this year I’ll protect myself. You just hide inside, barricade the doors, windows, or anything that could be used as an entrance.” She nodded as a mix of sadness and worry washed over her face. 

Just in time, my phone notification sound went off. It was the squad’s group chat. I leaned over to the coffee table and retrieved my cell phone. I scrolled through the messages, reading them.

URAVITY: “is everyone ready for tonight?...”

SHOTO: “almost, I just need a few more things.”

TENYA: “are we meeting at the fountain?”

URAVITY: “I believe so.”  
Messaged liked by TENYA.

TENYA: “has anyone heard from midoriya yet? I’m beginning to worry.” 

URAVITY: “no, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon!” 

DEKU: “yep, I’m here. No need to worry!! I haven’t started to get ready, but I won’t be too long.”  
Message liked by URAVITY +1 other. 

TENYA: “okay, meet at the fountain at 8:30 pm.”  
Message liked by you +2 others.  
\------

I closed the app and turned off my phone. I had about 10 minutes to get ready. “Momma, it’s time I go… I love you. Please stay safe…” I leaned over and gave her a hug. I made sure it was a good one in case we never saw each other again. “I love you too, Izuku…” just like that, I pulled away from the hug. I smiled at her, taking in the last few seconds I knew I had before I slowly stepped away, only to turn and run upstairs. 

Once I arrived in my room, I opened my closet to find my outfit. It has been sitting inside of there for months, but I am finally ready to put it into use. I found my weapon and my mask. Once everything was on, I was ready. 

I exited my house through my bedroom window. The fountain wasn’t too far, but I needed to be cautious of the people around me. As I slid down the shingles of my roof, I notice a group of purgers not far away. It could be the league, but I wasn’t entirely sure. It wasn’t safe for me to exit that way, so I stopped and ran to the other side of the roof, sliding off carefully, landing on the grassy ground below.

The fountain was in my line of sight. I ran towards it as fast as my legs could go. I wasn’t sure if the group saw me, but I didn’t want to be an easy target either way. I was so close to the fountain, yet so far. I knew I could make it, but I could be a goner if the group spotted me. They were strong, so strong. I hope we could beat them if they attacked…

Just as worry got to me, I reached the fountain safely. Everyone was here, Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. They all had their weapons and masks. All I knew was this year. We weren’t going to lose a single person. 

“Izuku, are you sure we’ll make it through tonight?… there are so many powerful people... I’m so scared,” Uraraka asked in a low mumble. She was fiddling with the helmet buckle that was firmly strapped around her chin. I could tell her nerves were through the roof since two years ago, some purgers slaughtered her grandparents in cold blood right in front of her. It scarred her for life. She never thought she’d be a purger one day, but here we are. None of us knew we’d end up this way, but we must kill to survive. 

“Don’t worry, Uraraka. We’ll survive. I’ll make sure of it.” I reassured her, it seemed to calm her down, but she was still fiddling. Iida and Todoroki were both standing tall, not one ounce of worry on their faces. We’ll be okay. I’ll do anything to make sure of that, anything. 

“We aren’t safe here out in the open,” Todoroki stated. He was right. We needed to get moving... “hey! I see an abandoned home. We can hide there for now. If there is any food, make sure you have some water too,” Iida shouted. We all looked at each other and knew it was time. Simultaneously we all ran towards the house. The doors were barricaded, but we managed to kick them down. 

Once opened, we were shocked to see an entire family lying dead on the floor. They must have gotten to this part of town already. I can sense they were here. They always finish the job leaving no survivors but are they still close by? That’s the question that sends shivers down my spine. 

They’re not letting down without a fight. We have to fight. I heard the floorboards creak behind us. I jerk my head back as I pull out my knife, pointing it outwards. Somebody else was in this house. I looked to the squad signaling them to ready their weapons. I slowly take a step forward, peeking my head around the wall. I saw the silhouette of what looked to be a small girl. I raised my hand as a signal it was okay for the squad to lower their weapons. 

I crept around the wall down the hallway. I looked in the crack of the door and saw a young girl with long white hair and a red dress. She looked so scared. This must have been her family… we aren’t killing her. She’s too young, too innocent… and having to witness this at such a young age can really mess people up.

I placed my hand on the door handle, she flinched, and her lip quivered as tears streamed down her small cheeks. I pulled the door as she screamed. I saw her full face. She looked so scared I placed my knife back into my pocket, staring at her as she collapsed to the floor, shielding herself with her small arms.

“D-don’t hurt me!!...” she shrieked. I took a step back, giving her some space to relax. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. We won’t hurt you.” I said, trying to comfort her, but she didn’t believe me. She hugged her knees close to herself, covering her head with her hands. She has every right to be scared, she’s so young, and she just watched her family get slaughtered… of course, she is scared.

“You can trust me. I won’t hurt you, I promise,” I said, raising both my hands, showing that I was unarmed. She sniffled, looking up for a quick second. Maybe it was my mask that was scaring her? I took down one of my hands and slowly removed the mask, showing her my true face. 

“See, I’m not scary. I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help you if anything,” I said, smiling at her. She stared at me, whipping her tears away. Standing up on her small wobbly legs and cautiously walked towards me. She was so small. She must have been at least between the age of 6-10. It makes me feel sick knowing such a young mind had to go through all of this…

She finally reached me, hugging my legs as her tears appeared once again. She was sobbing on my legs. Was she happy I came to protect her? Though I can’t stay here long… maybe I could take her to my home, leave her with my mother. No, mom doesn’t need to feel stressed about protecting this small child. Maybe I could take her somewhere safe, but where could that even be… is anywhere that is really considered safe? Is there a place I can leave her and trust she’ll survive… or should we just kill her, end her suffering. She’s young anyway, but I made her trust me. To pull a move like that is just… wrong.

What am I meant to do with this child? She can barely stand. She’s so scared. I wish purge day didn’t exist. She would still have her family, Uraraka would still have her grandparents, mom would still have her arm, we wouldn’t be scared of our lives ending at any possible second. The concept is just, wrong… allowing crime? Yes, it may help some, but what about the ones who suffer? The selfish killers don’t understand the pain they’re inflicting upon the survivors. 

The small girl clenched her little hands on my pant legs. She looked up to me, sniffling. “Thank you, s-sir…” She said. Her voice was so quiet if I wasn’t paying attention, I might have missed what she said. Maybe I should ask her some questions, possibly figure out what happened here exactly… 

“Hey, do you want to come back and sit with my group?” I asked. If I were to ask her questions, I’d want the squad there too. She silently nodded as I took her hand walking out of the room. Once light hit on us, I noticed she had blood on her right arm sleeve. Was she hurt? I kneeled down and went to grab her arm, but she swiped it away. She must be hurt. 

“Is your arm okay? She looked away as tears form in her eyes again. She rolls up her sleeve to show me a massive cut from assumably a knife. I stared into her eyes as I called over to Uraraka, “Hey, is there a first-aid kit anywhere over there?” she looked over and saw the situation, quickly replying, “I’ll check!” She ran around the kitchen, looking in cupboards and in drawers. Iida quickly joined in, helping her search. Todoroki ran into the bathroom, looking in the drawers and under the sink.

“Hey, you’ll be okay. We’ll help you,” I said, brushing my fingers through her silky white hair. She smiled through the tears pouring from her big red eyes. “Found it,” shouted Todoroki from the bathroom. He ran out, kneeling down and opening the small red box. There were bandages, ointments, and bandage cutting scissors. I took some rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a cotton swab. I took the wet swab and rubbed it over the wound, making sure it was clean. She winced at the sting of the rubbing alcohol.

“Shh, shh, it will be okay,” I said in a calm, soft voice, taking out the bandages and wrapping her up. “There,” I smiled. I wanted to ask who killed her parents, but will she know how to answer? What if it was them? What if they are on a killing spree again. I know it won’t end well, but there’s always hope. 

I should ask, get to the bottom of this… I clear my throat, preparing myself, “Hey, did you see the purgers that came in here?” I regretted asking, but it seemed necessary for me to know. She nodded and began to explain their features, “there was this tall skinny man with black hair, a girl with blonde hair up in two buns, a guy who had stitches on his forehead, and another tall skinny man with light blue hair. I didn’t see their faces because of their masks…” 

It felt as if every ounce of blood in my body had just been drained. I stared at her in shock, they were back. They did this… they’re going to pay for what they did once and for all, I’ve had enough. “Thank you for telling me. We may need to leave this place… we can’t take you with us and risk you getting hurt. Can you stay here and hide until the purge is over?” I asked. She saddened but nodded, hugging me once more before she walked back into that dark bedroom.

I put my mask back on my head as I pull my knife out, holding it firmly in my hand. Tonight will be the end of them, causing all this chaos every purge day. We’re finishing what you’ve started, Tomura Shigaraki. You’re not winning this time.


End file.
